Assassin
by thayCarter
Summary: O que acontece quando sua vida é toda traçada desde que era pequeno? E quando você percebe que é o ideal para você? Mas daí aparece alguém e lhe tira totalmente do seu destino?


Eu era o melhor assassino. Fui criado é ensinado a matar, ser letal na última potência. Não deixar rastro, ser cuidadoso, ser rápido. E nunca, jamais ser descoberto. Esse era o eu do passado, o meu novo eu é uma versão descartada e inútil do meu eu verdadeiro. Perdi tudo por algo que jurei nunca sentir, e isso me destruiu. Tudo começou quando fui encaminhado a ser o raptor da filha do senador. Uma menina mimada que estava falando demais, e confiando em quem não deveria tudo isso por que acreditava estar apaixonada por um maldito crápula. Amor. Eis aí a desgraça do século, homens fortes se tornavam uma leve sombra do que um dia foram por conta do amor, mulheres fortes se suicidavam por conta do amor. Não vejo razão em depositar minha confiança em algo tão fadado a tragédia, isso realmente não é pra mim. Preciso de coisas sólidas na minha vida. O amor é imprevisível e frágil demais, e muito vezes depositamos nosso amor em algo ou alguém que não é bom o suficiente para recebê-lo, e isso deixa as pessoas arrasadas a ponto de cometeram coisas horríveis para si e para outras pessoas. Nunca irei me permitir ceder ao amor, ele mais fere do que cura. Amor é para os fracos. Fui designado a ser o raptor da garota, tinha tudo para ser uma grana fácil, mas algo saiu do meu controle, e não consegui completar minha missão com êxito. Então fui expulso da "academia", e perdi o rumo da minha vida. Era tarde da noite quando consegui chegar ao lado sul do jardim da casa do Senador Swan, o muro era alto, porém com alguns acessórios era moleza pulá-lo. Montei tudo o que iria precisar e conseguir não ser pego, cheguei a varanda que dava acesso ao quarto da garota e lá estava ela dormindo feito um anjo. Não consegui concluir a missão, porque no maldito momento que pus meus olhos nela, eu me perdi. Era como seu eu não lembrasse meu nome, como se eu não lembrasse quem eu era, de repente me dei conta do que eu realmente fui ali fazer, e pela primeira vez na vida, desejei ser alguém diferente, ter nascido numa família diferente, com pais mais amorosos e presentes, com tios que ao invés de abusar de mim me amassem do jeito que eu era. Quando olhei novamente na direção da cama, eu quis ser alguém digno dela, e fiquei desejando intensamente que eu fosse pego para não ter como dar seguimento ao plano. E como se os céus tivessem me ouvido ela acordou, mas ao contrário do que eu pensei, ela não gritou, na verdade ela não falou nada, só ficou olhando pra mim, e foi aí que me dei conta do meu erro, eu estava sem o meu capuz, ela poderia facilmente me identificar depois disso. Eu era letal. Eu fui criado para não ser nada além de uma máquina, matar com perfeição. Eu era implacável. Eu era frio. As pessoas não me viam. Eu era como uma sombra debaixo de um sol escaldante. Eu era quase perfeito. E eu sabia disso. Matar exige perfeição. Não tem como mudar. Mas ela. Ela me olhou. E tudo que eu consegui sentir era medo. Por que eu sabia que aquele era o meu fim. Eu estava corroendo por dentro. Sentir as correntes do meu corpo ranger e partir. Era tudo muito novo. Mas ela estava ali. Deitada. Olhando-me. Seus olhos não tinham medo. Muito pelo contrário. Ela estava confortável. Eu não pude correr. Mesmo sabendo que ela podia me reconhecer, eu me entreguei. Encontrei-me em seus braços. E dancei a valsa mais linda que pude. Seu corpo sobre a seda do lençol era como a lua. Eu estava na lua. Toquei seus lábios como se o sol não fosse chegar nunca. Entreguei-me como se meu mundo fosse acabar ali. Eu era como uma sombra. Mas agora, alguém me olhava. O sol invadiu o quarto e os meus olhos. O conto de fadas havia acabado. Levantei. E tentei não acordá-la. E eu sabia que quando ela acorda-se o sonho seria mais meu do que dela. E foi tudo. Sentir-me incompleto no resto dos dias. Não podia ir até ela. O medo me consumia. Eu sabia o que tinha há fazer. Mas eu não era mais um assassino. Eu amava. Passei o restante dos dias tentando o mais próximo que pude. Há observava indo passar às tarde no shopping. E aos restaurantes nos domingos. Aprender a fotografar. Eu precisava dela as noites. E tudo que eu tinha eram as suas fotografias nas paredes do meu quarto. O que ela estava fazendo comigo? Será que pra ela eu ainda existo? A resposta veio cruel demais. Ela estava lá. Feliz. Noiva. De um rico esnobe e nada amigável. Eu era dela. Ela era minha. E era assim que tinha que ser. No dia seguinte eu fui chamado. A "acadêmia" não estava nem um pouco orgulhosa. Eu tinha cometido erros demais. E merecia apanhar. Eu sabia que sim. Depois da surra a ficha caiu muito mais. Eles me avisaram. Eu estava sendo perseguido. A quem eu deveria atacar esta me atacando. O poder estava mudando de lado. Eu já não era o mesmo assassino implacável. Agora eu cometia erros. Eu a seguia. Mas não era só isso. Eu deixei de ser uma sombra. Descuidei-me. Agora eu era seguido. Eles me acharam. Cheguei em casa. Mas não era a mesma casa. As fotografias estavam rasgadas. Estava tudo revirado. Na parede havia algo escrito com carvão. Eu não queria ter lido. "Desculpa. Mas as noites não são tão reais quanto os dias, mas eu sei que você virá até a mim, sei que a minha chance não acabou." E meu coração doeu. Por que eu sabia o que significava aquilo. E eu realmente iria. Eu iria porque eu sei que não conseguiria seguir enfrente sem ter ido. Ela estava lá. Linda. Olhando pra mim. No terraço da sua mansão. Tentei desviar-me do seu olhar e subir sem deixar que ela descubra a minha posição. Observei-lhe por um tempo. Seus cabelos escorriam pela nuca. E eu senti vontade de beijá-la. Estava louco. Aproximei-me à suas costas. Ela se virou. Seus olhos não eram os mesmos. Tinha terror e arrependimento. Mas diferente de mim. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. E antes que pudéssemos acabar com isso e nos beijar-nos para por fim nesse conto de fada. Ela ergueu a arma. Estávamos eu e ela. Apontando o cano de ferro um para o outro. Dedos no gatilho. E sol nascendo de novo.

- Eu te amo. Foi tudo que eu disso.

- Desculpa. Foi o que eu ouvir.

Foi então que entendi que ela era mais assassina que eu.


End file.
